Strange
by LSOria
Summary: Chad's acting very peculiar. Can Sonny get to the bottom of this crisis? Or will the self proclaimed "Greatest Actor of His Generation" keep acting this way? One-shot


**Disclaimer: Usual stuff. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the characters or Why Don't You And I sung by Chad Kroeger or Alex Band of the Calling or Santana. Ugh. There's so much things that I don't own! :(**

Chad walked nervously around the cafeteria room scanning the sea of heads. One of the heads was the bubbly brunette named Sonny Munroe, surrounded by the other Randoms. He sighed as he passed her and got in line for his usual better-than-best food.

Nico was watching his surroundings because playing with his Ick-On-A-Stick got boring. "Yo, G. Look at Pooper over there." said Nico. Grady turned around and watched an anxious Chad wait in line. "Not his usual self, eh?" asked Grady. "It's better that way." answered Sonny who had overheard there conversation. Tawni, who was too busy doing her nails suddenly jumped up, "Yay!" she shouted. The rest of the cast shot her glares. "I can see my reflection in my nails! Oh, and I'm pretty!" she said flipping her hair back. The cast rolled their eyes at the conceited blonde.

"I'm gonna go to see what's up with Chad," said Sonny when the rest of the cast shot her looks of confusion. "What? There's nothing to do here." explained Sonny. She walked over to the self proclaimed "greatest actor of his generation".

She tapped his shoulder. "Cooper." she greeted. "H-Hi S-Sonny." he stuttered. Sonny looked confused and Chad simply looked nervous. "Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper stuttering. I've never heard of it before." mocked Sonny as she walked around him in a circle trying to spot what was wrong with him. Chad ignored her and walked forward, leaving Sonny to wonder what on Earth had just happened.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sonny could not keep her mind off the incident at lunch. "Cut!" yelled Marshall pulling Sonny aside. "Is there something on your mind Sonny?" asked Marshall. _More like someone_, thought Sonny but she lied. "No, no." she answered and for the first time her voice didn't get all high-pitched. "Oh, okay then." said Marshall who left awkwardly.

Sonny could not stop thinking about Chad and let her mind wander off. She sighed as she entered her, well she really shouldn't call it "her" dressing room or Tawni would have a fit. "Aw. What's wrong?" asked Tawni who had stopped placing Coco-Moco lip gloss on her lips. Sonny shook her head. "Come on Sonny, it isn't all the time that I actually care." said Tawni. "There is something wrong."

Sonny plopped herself down on the couch. "Oh, a certain three named jerk throb." she answered. Tawni turned her chair around so that she was facing Sonny. "I have been waiting for this day, for like, forever!" squealed Tawni. "You're finally gonna admit your feelings for him." Sonny looked disgusted. "Pft. Feelings. Pft!" exlaimed Sonny. "There are no feelings!" she said and her voice suddenly grew higher in pitch.

"Aha! I knew it!" shouted Tawni. "All the feelings I have for him are hatred!" shouted Sonny. "No, no, no. That's not true and you know that Sonny." said Tawni. "Ugh!" shouted Sonny. "I'm gonna get some air."

Sonny walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. _Feelings? Feelings? Really, Tawni, really? Ugh! I am sounding more and more like Chad! It must be some kind of disease. _she thought.

As she walked across Condor Studios she had let her mind wander yet again, and some how managed to find herself in the Mackenzie Falls studio. A voice in the corner led her to follow it. She found the singer's room and pressed her ear against it so that she could hear better. Sonny heard a person strum the guitar and a male voice. _Yup, it is definitely a man's voice. _thought Sonny.

_Since the moment I spotted you, _  
_Like walking around with little wings on my shoes, _  
_My stomach's filled with the butterflies, _

_Ooh, and it's all right, _  
_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud, _  
_I'd got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down, _  
_If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied, _

_Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right._

__

So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around,

Ooh, and it's all right,  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied.

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

Slowly I begin to realize,  
This is never going to end  
Right about the same time you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh here we go again',  
Oh!

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

So I'll say why don't You and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say you why don't You and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

Sonny felt herself swaying to the beat of the song and the singer's voice. She had pressed her ear too hard that the door opened and she fell in. Chad looked on in horror. "S-Sonny?" he shouted running over to where she was. He offered her his hand and, surprisingly, she took it. "Thanks, Chad." she said quietly holding onto her head in agony. "Ow. Ow. Ugh!" she moaned as blood trickled onto her hand.

Chad led her over to his couch where he offered her a white shirt that she could use to stop the blood flow. He looked at her with caring eyes, _which made his blue eyes look even more stunning, _thought Sonny. _No! Snap out of it! _They sat in an awkward silence for about ten minutes."Are you okay, S-Sonny?" he asked her. Sonny nodded and then smiled. "What? Does it hurt to say my name?" she asked jokingly. Chad laughed. "No, as a matter of fact, your name is beautiful." _What is going on here? Did he just compliment me?_

Sonny tried to get up but to her embarrassment and Chad's amusement she fell back. "It's not funny!" she whined. "Here let me help you." he said, once again offering his hand. Sonny took his hand and tried to pull him on the floor but instead he ended up on her. "Well, this is awkward." commented Sonny. Chad smiled, "Yeah, it sure is." he said trying to get up but

Sonny kept pulling him. "Wait, I've just got a question for you." she said. "And what is that Sonshine?" he asked her. Sonny looked annoyed at the name but smiled. "Who was the song you sang for?" she asked and Chad looked horrified. "N-No one." he lied and pulled himself up taking Sonny with him and they ended up on the opposite side of the couch, Sonny on top of Chad.

"Liar." she said punching him playfully. "Fine." he said giving in. "It was for someone who's name starts with an A." he said and Sonny's face fell. She tried to get up, but Chad would not let her. "You - Allison." he said and kissed her.

As soon as his lips landed on hers the sparks flew. _What am I doing? What am I doing? _panicked Sonny who was still trying to keep her eyes open. _Oh, who am I kidding?_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

**A/N Hopefully you guys liked it! I love you guys and reviews. So... if you put two and two together you get - CLICK! Hey, thanks for reviewing. Oh, and if you guys want to listen to the song here's the link - .com/watch?v=MQJ6xJfTDaE (this one's for Chad Kroeger's version) .com/watch?v=NGzs_dGFGM8 (this one's for Alex Band of The Calling's version) **


End file.
